soft and furry and cuddly oh my!
by beautiful dreamere
Summary: transformation! and crack! fic. "this is quite possibly the strangest situation they've ever been in, and that's saying something"


Title: soft and furry and cuddly oh my!

Rating: T

Warnings: crackish-ness

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: the closest to owning the pretty boys I can get is two stuffed rabbits I own that are named after them, and that happened to inspire this story.

This is quite possibly the strangest situation they've ever been in, and that's saying a lot. They're laying on a bed, under a canopy decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars, unable to move of their own accord. Suddenly a teenage girl around 17 or 18, appears. "hello boys" she says with a giggle. They can both see her, in jeans and a tight t-shirt. She's pretty and under normal circumstances Dean might have made a pass at her. Unfortunately, these are far from normal circumstances and Dean finds it rather annoying. She leans down and picks Sam up, placing him so he's leaning against the foot of the bed, opposite his brother, and now Dean can see him and if he could laugh he would be busting a gut.

Sammy is 3 feet, 4 inches worth of purple and white fur, with a pink nose and ear linings. He also has four dots on the bottom of each foot, one pink, one blue, one green, and one purple. The kicker though is the pink silky looking bow at his throat with with yellow, neon green, and blue ribbons hanging from it. In short, Sam is a purple, fuzzy, gay looking, over sized stuffed rabbit. Then he got a look of himself in a makeup mirror on a desk behind Sammy and no longer feels like laughing.

Dean is also a stuffed rabbit, about a foot and 6 inches tall, with blue and white fur. On the bottom of his left foot is a blue, yellow, pink, and green easter egg. His nose and the inside of his ears are, like his brother's, pink. The worse part though, is that there is a pink ribbon tied around his neck in a bow. He's pretty fruity looking too, thought he takes satisfaction in noting not as much as his brother. At least he has blue fur and not purple and a way less gay bow. Then it hits him how much bigger Sammy is than him, and mentally curses the witch the cast the spell on them out. The four inches he normally had on him were bad enough, but this? This is fucking ridiculous.

_Ha ha I'm taller. _The thought, totally not his own invades his mind and he quickly comes to the realization that they can hear what each other is thinking even though they can't talk. He's not sure whether it's a good thing or not. _At least I still have some semblance of manliness, unlike you Mr. Fruity toot toot, _he mentally mumbles.

_Oh shut up, _Sam thinks and Dean cheers. _Zing! _He grins. _Still got it little brother. _He's pretty sure Sam would have stuck his tongue out at him if he could have. Then he notices out of the corner of his eye that the girl is changing and tries desperately to watch but it's hard when you can turn neither your head nor your body and he soon gives up. _Serves you right _Sam thinks and Dean wishes with all his might that he had fingers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their days are fairly monotonous. As they can't move of their own accord, their views are limited, based entirely off of whatever position they happen to be in. They fall off the bed quite often too, though Sam does so more than Dean thanks to his size. It's a fact that Dean gets endless amusement from, much to his brother's annoyance. He finally quits calling out _have a nice trip, see you next fall _after the sixteenth or so time, when Sam starts plotting different ways to murder him once they're back to normal. For entertainment they watch TV when they can get a view of it, music when the girl plays it, and for the first week or so of stuffed animal-dom plotting out different ways to torture and kill the sorceress that did this to them. Then they play games. I spy at first but that rarely works, since they aren't usually looking the same direction and if they are it's because she has sat Dean in Sam's lap and dude that's just too disturbing for contemplation or games. So they're reduced to goofy stuff from their childhood, games they used to play to entertain themselves while trapped in the car for long bouts of time.

Dean's crowning moment comes about three weeks into their hellish existence as stuffed animals. It's late at night and the girl (they've found out her name is Samantha, much to Dean's amusement) rolls over in her sleep and grabs Dean, rapping her arms around him and pressing his face into her boobs. Sam has to _lalala_for hours to keep out his brother's dirty thoughts (because apparently, lacking downstairs equipment does not mean Dean lacks a downstairs brain). when Samantha finally releases him in the morning he's in a sexual fog and Sam's thanking god he finally quit perving out.

They haven't been worrying too much, since Bobby has to be looking for them right?, until Sam's mouth starts coming off. Samantha has taken Dean's bow off by now, but since he wasn't wearing originally it's not a problem. Sam's mouth on the other hand is. What if it's disfigured or gone entirely when they get changed back (because they will eventually damn it). Then Dean starts to come part at the seam that runs down his back. It's only made worse by the fact that Samantha likes to stick her fingers in the hole and play with Dean's stuffing for some reason. He freaks out, swearing that he's gonna change back minus his junk or some other vital organ, while Sam's of the opinion that she's probably just stirring up his insides and who knows what it will lead to either. Eventually though she takes him to her mother, who stitches him up for her. It's the longest thirty minutes or some of Sam's life, as he waits for Dean's return to the bedroom. He comes back, mentally grinning like the Cheshire cat because he got carried around by Samantha and the stitching didn't hurt at all and why can't real life be like that?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Bobby finds them they're both on the brink of losing their mouths and Dean's been stitched up twice. He comes to the house one day while Samantha's home alone. He's dressed to the nines and tells her theirs been a stuffed animal recall and normally they wouldn't go door to door but these particular ones are very toxic. She freaks out but he tells her she should be okay, that her particular ones probably are harmless but they can't take that chance. She hands them over after hugging and kissing them, which makes Dean a very happy camper. Then they're being placed in the front passenger seat of Bobby's old Chevy and riding away.

Bobby laughs all the way to the salvage yard and doesn't stop till he's gotten inside and sat the Winchesters cum toys on the couch. "what am I going to do with you two?" he asks rhetorically, and Dean, thoroughly embarrassed, mutters what he can do with all his laugher, very descriptively and with enough curse words to make Sam blush if he could. He just thanks god that Bobby can't hear his dirty mouthed older brother.

Weeks go by with out an answer. It appears that Bobby was focus solely on finding the brothers Winchester, not looking for a way to change them back. He's a better caretaker than Samantha though, ignoring Dean's complaints about the lack of boob-face time. Sam shuts him up by pointing out that Bobby could put Dean's face against his chest, which admittedly is a rather disturbing thought. All in all though things could be worse. they spend most of their time vegging out in front of the TV since just about the only thing they can do.

Another month as bunnies goes back before Bobby finds the answer, tucked away in a dusty tomb of a book that came from one of the many stacks of them that take up most of the room in his house. He draws symbols and on the floor with red paint and strategically places candles. He then places the two stuffed Winchesters into the center and starts chanting. _He sounds like Rafiki _Dean thinks and Sam replies with _shut up _and suddenly they're sitting in the middle of Bobby's living room, naked as the day they were born. They look at each other and quickly rush off, arguing over who gets first shower, while Bobby sits down, howling with laughter again.

A/n: reviews are love!


End file.
